


Final Breath

by DraconisWinters



Series: Within The Shadows [64]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Darks-Verse (LinkedUniverse), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: “Indeed,” Invicta nodded staring down at Stygian’s limp and unmoving form, “Shame it had to be this way.”
Series: Within The Shadows [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1330370
Kudos: 28





	Final Breath

“Indeed,” Invicta nodded staring down at Stygian’s limp and unmoving form, “Shame it had to be this way.”  
The heroes gawked at him in horror, at the sheer carelessness in his voice. Ara on the other hand sighed, understanding, and also knowing what had to be done.  
“Kishin-it’s time,” Invicta snapped, cocking one hip and placing a hand on it.  
The Deity looked down at the floor before nodding, “Invicta….are you sure this is the ONLY way?”  
Invicta shoots him an absolutely venomous glare. Kishin returns it but doesn't say anything else. Invicta clears his throat, “Conqueror first. We don't want to give Stygian a possible energy outlet.”  
“Conqueror first for what?” Time asked confused looking over them concern growing, “What’re you doing to them?”  
Invicta looked at him bored. “ We must seal them-and the others away-we can’t risk a repeat of this again.”   
“Wait others-?” Sky echoed, glancing over to the other cimmerians who were checking over their mirrors and each other.   
“Yes,” Invicta deadpanned.   
“But how do we seal them?” Four questioned, not exactly opposing the idea.   
Kishin looked up and quietly explained, “Leave the ritual to Invicta and I, just remain calm. They will be sealed within your shadows and if they don’t put up resistance, they should still maintain their consciousness.”  
“Should?!” Wild asked, concerned,” What happens if they don’t?!”  
However his words fell upon deaf ears, stalking over toward Conqueror, Invicta went. Kishin unlocked the chains dropping the armor clad Ebon to the stones with a violent cough as the shackle was removed from his neck, he immediately dashes for a shadow. But before he could flee, Invicta’s hand latched around his wrist with a brutal grip, yanking him to his feet.   
“Warriors-if you will step forward-,” Kishin directed feebly as Invicta grasped the handle of Conqueror's mirror. Conqueror immediately began struggling, grabbing onto the mirror part of it he began speaking in a series of clicks, chirps, trills, begging. Invicta sneered cruelly and yanks it from his hands, nails scraping the wood as it was forced from him. The Ebon‘s panicking increased as the item was placed in Kishin’s hands.   
Conqueror thrashed and struggled, giving a loud screech noise followed by sharp trills and clicks, getting the attention of the other cimmerians who came over to watch with a mix of fear and horror. The heroes watched on, none of them looking happy nor comfortable. Time crossed his arms, frowning, exchanging a glance with Sky and Warriors.  
Invicta looked at Kishin impatiently, giving a look that read ‘well?’. Ara grimaced and looked away, laying one hand on Atlantis’ back and taking Savage’s hand with the other, pulling him close. The Erembour leaned into him, confused and fearful, watching the scene in front of them.   
The Titan released Conqueror at the instant Kishin reluctantly dug his golden talon into the glass of the mirror, delivering a carefully crafted crack to his mirror. The Ebon fell to his knees on top of Warriors’ cast shadow, clawing at his torso and arms, writhing as he cried out in pain.   
“Nos igitur maledictus eris lumen obumbratio. Tectumque protegatis hanc Rem puero victus est.” he whispered. Then everyone watches in horror as Conqueror begins melting into the shadow. His form became inky and black, his entire lower half disappeared.   
He realized too late and screams, reaching out to claw at the ground, desperately trying to pull himself out, trying to save himself. Invicta huffed impatiently and slammed his heel into his shoulder, sending the ebon tumbling back and fully disappearing beneath the inky blackness.  
The air went silent. Warrior‘s shadow went still.   
Many starred at it in horror but Invicta remained unfazed, “Get Stygian.”  
The cimmerians stirred from their state of shock and began to back away towards the shadows to flee, many even turning to run; only for a wall of black sand to shoot up in front of them followed by a ferocious glare from their leader. Shadow shifted uncomfortable and Savage pressed more into Ara, mumbling and whimpering, scared. The older hushed him softly, kissing his forehead and whispering assurances.  
Sky looked appalled, shaking his head and taking a few steps away from the ebon, “No-that-no I refuse.”  
“Would you rather he run around slaughtering innocents?” Invicta drawls, “We will also seal away the demon sword. Neither will be an issue any longer. It’s for the best.”  
Sky looked over to Stygian who still hadn’t moved, he couldn’t tell if the other was even awake, “I said no.” he repeated, shooting a rather hostile and uncharacteristic glare toward Invicta. The titan huffed and shook his head, “Why must you heroes always be so stubborn?” Invicta growled, “I guess I have to do everything myself.” He turned and went over, picking up Stygian. His body still entirely limp-but breathing. He was awake. Good.   
“No!! Don’t!!” Ghirahim shrieked thrashing against the chains restraining him.   
Invicta didn’t so much as flinch at his screams and cries, dropping Stygian carelessly at Sky’s feet who backed away with panic,” Invicta stop! This is out of hand!”   
The titan ignored what he said and snatched the mirror from Stygian’s waist, carelessly handing it to Kishin then rounding on Sky, his claws grabbing his clothing and yanking him back into place, “Next time I ask you to do something, do it.” he growled dangerously before releasing him. Kishin paused staring down at the mirror in his hands-it had changed so much since he had last held it, presenting it to Shilo and explaining its purpose. Now the frame was blackened, stained, the glass filthy and clearly uncared for completely opposing the porcelain white and stainless glass it had once been.  
“Now Kishin, before he regains his energy,” Invicta demanded looking back.  
Everyone stared at him in disbelief, when had he turned so cruel? Sure they knew he was by no means perfect or nice-but this…  
“Right,” Kishin whispered breathlessly before inhaling deeply, unable to look at the mirror as he cracked it.  
Despite his exhausted and limp body, Stygian still jolted and let out an absolutely agonized cry of pain at it, before he seeped into Sky’s shadow, not able to put up a fight. Sky stared down in absolute horror, covering his mouth with his hands and half reaching down for his shadow, having watched another living being just be forced into it.  
“Alright…” Acidic said cautiously, feeling slightly queasy, “It’s all over now-,”  
“No it’s not Acidic. You all must be sealed.” Invicta said staring off into the distance, face expressionless.  
Acidic stared at him in silence for a moment before barking a bitter laugh, “Alright then your highness! After you!” he gestured mockingly.  
Invicta turned to face him, glowering darkly. “I was not joking Acidic.”  
“Neither was I,” The Ebon hissed back, “For the first time since I became this wretched, heartless and cruel creature, Ebon-I’ve finally been happy-been content-and I refuse to give it up to your petty fears! What about Ara?! You’re probably just going to let him go right?! Cause he’s special-!!”  
“Enough!!” Invicta shouted voice reverberating through the Ebon causing them all to cower, his authority tightening over all of them. Black sand shot up from under Acidic and dragged him over to Legend-forcefully removing his mirror without giving him a chance to react.  
“No-!” Ravio screamed rushing over to him but Warriors and Time held him back. Legend recoils with disgusted, “Woah! Invicta stop it!”  
“Please-please don’t take him to-please-,” Ravio begged thrashing and squirming.  
The mirror cracked, Acidic screamed, and was soon pulled into Legend’s shadow. The hero stood stark still the entire time, eyes directed down at the ground. He hated this. It wasn’t right-  
Noble stood, trying to understand what was happening, stumbling from Wild’s side he clumsily latched onto Savage, understanding that whatever was happening they didn’t have much time, “I’m sorry-,” he whispered softly into Savage’s shoulder, “I know I’ve been horrible to you lately.”  
Savage could feel his tunic getting wet where Noble’s face was buried and knew that he was crying. “Shhh, it’s alright Little Kit, I was being a little too over-protective too, but it’s okay, we’re okay…”  
“I don’t wanna go-,” he whimpered, his voice full of fear.  
Savage held him tightly, rocking back and forth gently, “It’s okay, it’ll be okay.”  
“I just wanna go home,”  
Savage faltered at that before kissing his forehead gently, “I know…” he stares over the others at Invicta who is moving on to his next victim,“Shadow, come along.”  
Four and Shadow didn’t even spare eachother a glance as Shadow approached. The erembour passed his mirror to Kishin silently without a single protest and stood on the hero's shadow. They stood back to back. It was entirely silent until Four whispered, “I’m sorry.”  
Shadow was about to respond-but fell to his knees as Kishin cracked his mirror and soon he was gone as well.  
The remaining Cimmerians stood in absolute terror, willing themselves to move, straining against Invicta’s hold to turn, flee, anything but stand here and await their execution.  
Invicta turned to face Ara, who shook his head coldly, “Tempest first.”  
“Well…. yes, if he were here.” Invicta said casually, a wicked grin splitting his face as he examined his hand in a mocking manner.  
Ara’s eyes widened and he looked around only to realize the erembour was nowhere to be found, “You bastard! Where is he?!”  
“I don’t know,” Invicta said plainly.  
Ara seethed, “If he’s not being sealed then neither will they!”  
“You’re already getting to be free Ara-I suggest you count your blessings-,”  
“So are you-,”  
“Because I have business to attend to!”  
“WHAT SORT OF BUSINESS INVOLVES YOU IMPRISONING YOUR OWN?!?!” Ara screamed. The water in the lake splashing up violently before crashing down near them.  
Invicta remained silent.  
There was a long tense moment of utter silence, no one daring to speak and the heroes all having conflicting thoughts and opinions.  
Finally it was broken by a sniffle, a soft whimper as Noble tried to catch his breath and compose himself, having pressed himself entirely into Savage’s side.  
Invicta zeroes in on him, tilting his head before wordlessly commanding him forward. The young erembour yelps and is jerked from his comfort with a protest from Savage. Noble stands face to face with Invicta, on guard and tense, shaking but his face set in a grim glare. The titan cups his face, looking at him, “...I never did like you Noble.” he says coldly, dropping his hand and with it, snatching his mirror, “You were always too...too perfect. Too clean, too flawless. Everyone loved you, you were just so pretty, so perfect.” He looks down at the mirror in his hand, “...A pity such beauty was wasted on such a pitiful being.” He digs his nail into the glass, watching the magical crystal surface bend under the pressure and heard a sharp inhale behind him.  
Savage tries to lurch forward but was quickly pulled back by Ara and immediately silenced.  
Invicta slowly ever so slowly drove his nail in until it was almost buried into the mirror, “But you want a word of comfort, Noble?” he speaks again, finally looking back up at the blond. Noble grit his teeth, holding back a sneer, “What?” he spat.  
Invicta grins, “There’s no more chance of you ever being seperated from Link again where you’re going, just like you wanted you little TRAITOR.” He drives the pressure all the way through the glass and Noble falls to his knees with a cry. Black sand erupts from the ground in the heroes midsts and Wild is suddenly grabbed, dragged forward Invicta holds him up, casting his shadow as he recites the lines, watching Noble sink into the dark shadow with glee. Savage stares absolutely horrified, heart broken, at the spot where his little baby brother had just disappeared. He once again goes to bolt forward but two hands grab onto him.  
“No-Opal please-,” Ara shook his head, “Don’t leave me-you can’t leave me.”  
Savage chokes out a pained sob, quivering in despair he hugs Ara tightly, “I’ll be okay Bauba...we’ll see each other again. We’ll all see each other-”  
The titan turned them away, shielding them from Invicta’s ears and eyes,“My baby…” Ara whimpered, clutching him tightly, “My Opal…I love you so much-I’m so proud-so proud.”  
Savage broke down at that and clinging to him, unable to support himself as he sobbed his heart out.  
Invicta rolled his eyes impatiently, flicking his hair back and shoving Wild aside, grabbing Twilight now. He immediately began writhing in protest, trying to break away which spurred many cries from the heroes, drawing their weapons, “Anytime today would be nice.” he called  
“Shut it!”Ara hissed eyes flaring red as he glared at the other.  
Invicta groaned and rolled his eyes, black sand now latching onto Savage and mercilessly pulling him from Ara’s arms and flat onto his back in front of Twilight. He grabs his mirror and without an ounce of care, slams the mirror into his knee creating several fractures to appear across its surface. Savage yowled, his body writhing on the ground in pure agony as he began slowly melting into the stones which Twilight was promptly dropped onto as soon as it was done.  
Ara glared daggers into Invicta, “I hate you,” he snarled.  
Invicta looked down at the dust somewhat covering his hands then up at the horrified and absolutely enraged faces before him.“I know,” he hums, the grin once more returning to his face, his eyes crazed, maniacal. He chuckles before waving his hand and all the heroes were standing free, the titan turning, walking away without another word, passing his absolutely dismayed mentor. They watched his back retreat then disappear wordlessly.   
Though, despite his cold exterior, he couldn’t ignore the minuscule voice in the back of his mind-  
Was it worth it?  
Time exhaled shakily and covered his mouth with his hand, shaking as he looked down at the spot where they all had once stood. Why hadn’t he stopped him...why had he let that happen. He released a small noise as tears built in his eyes- Savage, Noble, Shadow, Acidic...all gone. Gone because he was too afraid, too unwilling to risk his own boys safety to say anything.   
Warriors looked back at him sadly, his own hands trembling before he cast his gaze downward, at his shadow...it was still.  
Wild released a choked sob, falling to his knees and placing a hand over his own cast silhouette, trembling as his cries wracked his form, Twilight kneeling down next to him, wrapping an arm around him. Sky watched with tears silently streaming down his face.Wind starred numbly down at his feet. The nasty boy who had chased him around, glared at him, called him names...helped him climb trees, dig for worms to fish with, played around the ranch with him, listened to him...Aril was going to be heart broken, as he could feel the same hole in his own heart open.  
As they all looked at each other solemnly and wondered the same thing,’ Why didn't I stop him?’  
Time composed himself and cleared his throat,” Let’s go.” He croaks, voice almost breaking. They one by one picked themselves up, Sky holding Wind to him as he cried, Warriors helping to brace Wild with Twilight, Legend taking Hyrule and Ravio by the hand, the stunned brunet man not having said a word since the whole thing began and Ravio an absolute wreck in tears.   
The group solemnly trudged their way along the worn stone of the bridge, none of them having the heart to spare a glance back.  
…  
Unbeknownst by the people below, atop the broken archways sat an overseer. His feet dangled off the edge swinging lightly, seemingly uncaring to the hundreds feet drop below him, a stuttered and unsettling hum emitting from his throat, stroking the creature in his lap. It was a dead rabbit. He had wrangled it’s neck with his hands, though he still spoke to it, words coming out all jumped and confused, “Ye great king up high on his wall, ye great king shall have a great fall. No matter the fight, no matter what's right, ye great king will be brought before the light.”  
He cackled happily eyes glistening with insanity. He threw the rabbit off his lap waving goodbye as it fell below and into the water. He then placed his hand behind himself before flipping back, ending in a standing position, seeming to defy gravity. Eyes shooting over to where Invicta disappeared he giggled giddily before singing, “Ding dong the king is dead!~ The servant’s up, out of bed. Ding ding he’ll have the good king’s head!~”


End file.
